


Shopping

by cinnamon_rolling



Series: Illyrian Quarantine [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Gen, hordes of people, someone save az
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_rolling/pseuds/cinnamon_rolling
Summary: the boys brave costco
Relationships: Azriel & Cassian & Rhysand (ACoTaR)
Series: Illyrian Quarantine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802719
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Shopping

Two Days Before Week 1

  
  


He startles awake, hands shaking him.  
  
“Az we gotta go!”  
  
He stares up into Rhys’ wide eyes. He tries to say something but it comes out as gibberish, and he clears his throat before trying again. “G’where?”  
  
“Costco!”  
  
He blinks. Costco? They never go to Costco, it’s only the three of them here.  
  
“Why?” His gaze travels to his windows. The sun’s not completely up yet. A glance at his clock reads 6:17. In the morning. On a Saturday.  
  
Why on _earth_ —  
  
“I know it’s early,” Rhys settles on the edge of his bed. “We gotta stock up. The toilet paper’s flying off the shelves!”  
  
Maybe it’s because he’s exhausted, but his mind supplies him an image of toilet paper floating down the aisles. A grin pulls at his lips.  
  
“What’s so funny?” Rhys smiles at him and he shakes his head.  
  
“It’s stupid.” He pushes himself up, rubbing his face and Rhys moves out the way.  
  
Then Cass bursts through the door, adding to the dent in his wall. Az stares. At his _dear_ brother.  
  
Who has war paint on his cheeks, a bandana tied around his forehead and a dark gleam in his eye. He secures the camo mask over his wide grin. “Time to go shopping.”  
  
  
——  
  
  
How did _he_ get in the center of this mess? Too many people, too many carts, no order, crowds pushing in on the treasure, and _why_ did they agree to split up?  
  
“AZRIEL!”  
  
Rhys. He searches for him, even as the package of toilet paper is nearly pulled from his grasp.  
  
“THROW IT!”  
  
The package is _tugged,_ and how _dare_ they? He scowls and yanks it back, glaring at the lady who’s cart is _half full_ with toilet paper already.  
  
Someone yanks at his shirt and he stumbles, back stabbing into the front of a cart and he cries out. Someone else apologizes.  
  
Then he’s smacked in the face with an over-sized bag of Tostitos. He blinks, shocked. Then he looks in the direction the throw came from, and there’s Cass waving his arms, another bag of Tostitos at the ready.  
  
Thank goodness.  
  
His toilet paper is yanked again, but he plants both feet onto the bottom rack of two different shopping carts, leveraging himself. Then he yanks it back, takes aim, and pitches the toilet paper down the aisle. It soars far, and Cass catches it with ease. Perfect.  
  
“Get off my cart!”  
  
He glares at every person around him as he shoves his way through, bringing the Tostitos with him. The path clears easily, people eager to take his spot.  
  
Jackals.  
  
He hurries toward Cass, and is soon wrapped in a one arm hug. “That was awesome,” his brother says as he pulls away and they start toward the main walkway of the store. “The dark glares, the tangible anger. With all that sass you ought to be our designated shopper.”  
  
He sends him a withering look. Cass only grins back, mask tucked against his neck. “You’re proving my point.”  
  
“Let’s just find Rhys and pay and _go home.”_


End file.
